Future Bound
by misskaybaby
Summary: Caroline is sent into the future to see the possible outcomes of her life with either Klaus or Tyler. She automatically assumes life with Klaus would be a nightmare...right? Or so she thought. Slowly she learns that not everything is what it seems, and not everyone is who they pretend to be. Will she take what she learns back home or will she choose to ignore the warning? AU
1. 001

Caroline Forbes had done the unthinkable without even purposely trying to.

It had been at least two or three hours since she first woke up and noticed that she was no longer in Mystic Falls but it felt longer. Her feet were tired and her legs refused to move any longer but she knew she couldn't stop walking. She was in the middle of the forest without any idea of where or when or anything about her location.

It had all happened really fast, actually. She was sitting quietly with Bonnie while Bonnie practiced some mind reading spell when she accidently flipped the page, causing Bonnie to chant some totally different spell. Judging by the way Bonnie handled the spell, she assumed it had to do with dark magic because no matter how hard Bonnie tried to stop, the spell wouldn't allow her. It had consumed her.

"This is pointless," Caroline muttered hopelessly. She took a seat on a large rock and propped her chin up with her hands. It wasn't as comfortable as a nice chair back home but it'd have to do the job for now.

Her head rose slightly as the sound of voices talking caught her attention almost immediately. She wasn't sure what would happen if she would come in contact with anyone while stuck in wherever she was, but she had to have hope that they'd be able to help her without messing anything up too bad. She moved closer to the source of noise as she hid behind a large tree, leaning to the side every so often to get quick peak.

Now that she was even closer she could make out the voices perfectly clear. And she was more than positive that she was eaves dropping on herself and Tyler.

_"Look Care, Hayley and I need you to do this for us. We're so close to finally having all of the hybrids free," Tyler pleaded. Caroline's back was turned towards him and her arms were crossed across her chest. _

_"What about the other things I did for you and Hayley?" Caroline shouted, her hands flying into the air. "And last time Hayley bit me because I 'messed' up her plan. I'm sorry but I will not help you."_

_Tyler remained silent as he clentched his fist tightly before throwing a punch into the nearest tree. "Caroline. You don't understand. My pack-"_

_"Oh your pack? So it's your pack now? You know something Tyler? You're beginning to sound just like him now," Caroline sneered, "only worried about your stupid hybrids."_

Caroline gasped in horror at the scene happening in front of her. Was this her and Tyler's future? Fighting over _hybrids _of all things?

_"They're not stupid hybrids!" Tyler roared, stopping seconds before her face. Caroline closed her eyes in fear. "They're my army. They're the only way I can defeat Klaus!"_

She had never seen this side of Tyler. Well actually she did, but that was only when he was confused about his werewolf side before they had actually realized that they had feelings for one another. But besides then, he had never even came close to hurting her.

"Not the life you expected yourself to have?"

She turned around slowly, ready for whatever and whoever was waiting behind her. She knew she wasn't strong enough to put up a great fight but she figured she could find enough energy to at least defend herself. But as soon as her eyes landed on the figure before her, a large smile broke out across her face and she was instantly running towards him with open arms. "Daddy?"

Her father instantly welcomed her with open arms as he embraced her tightly. One strong arm wrapped around her waist while the other rested gently against her head. He could feel his daughter sobbing against his chest, causing even him to tear up a bit.

Slowly Caroline pulled away looking more afraid than she had ever felt. "Am I...?

"No, no," he laughed lightly. He should have figured that she'd automatically expect that. "Bonnie didn't send you here. I did."

"But how? Why?" Caroline asked quickly.

"Because I'm stuck in between life and death. I'm not allowed to move on until I fix what I left back home. Sweetie, I've been watching you from the otherside and I've seen your future. It isn't pretty," Bill Forbes said slowly and truthfully, "so I contacted a powerful witch. She possessed Bonnie and sent you here for me."

"My future? I don't understand..." Carline trailed off. This was just too much for her to handle. She wasn't dead but she was in the middle. She wasn't time traveling but getting a glimpse at her future?

"Let's walk," Bill Forbes suggested, holding his arm towards in front of him, "like I said, I've been stuck watching you ever since my death. Now you know I'm not a fan of vampires, and I'm against hybrids even more than vampires, but the bottom line is you're going to end up with one. And I will do everything in my power to show you the possible outcomes that could hopefully save your future."

"But Tyler..." Caroline trailed off, glancing back to where she had just witnessed herself and Tyler fighting. The scene was now empty except for the trees and forest floor. "Where did we go?"

"We're heading to the next scene," Bill replied, "the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant."

xxx

Tyler ran into her home, frantically searching for his girlfriend. When he had received the phone call from Bonnie saying that Caroline wouldn't wake up, he had automatically freaked out and took off out of his house using his vampire speed.

He stopped in front of the door leading to Bonnie's bedroom. He could see her lifeless body laying across the floor, a slight trail of blood leaking from her nose. Her blonde hair was sprawled across the floor as her arms were bent in an unusual way. He slowly walked towards her, afraid that one false move would only hurt her even more than she already was.

"It wasn't me," Bonnie stated quickly, her voice shaking just a bit, "I don't even remember doing the spell. Someone from the otherside had to have taken possession of me."

"So basically what you're telling me is that something's wrong with Caroline and we don't even know what?" Tyler growled with a glare from his position besides his girlfriend.

"I'll figure it out. Shane's on his way-"

"No," Tyler interrupted, standing up with Caroline in his arms, "that freak isn't coming anywhere near her. It's funny how strange things have been happening ever since he decided to show up in town."

"Tyler. He's helping me with my magic," Bonnie replied hopelessly. She followed after him as he continued to walk towards her front door.

Tyler turned towards Bonnie slightly, "He might help you out. But he's not coming anywhere near Caroline."

xxx

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked curiously. She looked around at the numerous booths and people and instantly felt proud. This was her doing after all.

"To show you the other possible life you could have," Bill explained, "over the next week we will visit different parts of the future. Some with Tyler and some with-"

"Klaus," Caroline finished as she watched the Original Hybrid slowly walk up towards her with a dozen of flowers hidden behind his back.

_"You look ravishing sweetheart," Klaus smiled sincerely, withdrawing his hand from behind his back and revealing a dozen of beautiful pink roses. Caroline looked at him coldly before smiling lightly and taking the flowers from him, slowly bringing them up to her nose to get a better smell._

_"Thank you," she replied softly, looking him up and down, "and you clean up pretty well."_

_"I know you'd never actually give me a real chance but I want you to know that it is my honor to escort you today," he replied softly._

Caroline felt her heart snap into two pieces. She had never seen Klaus so weak and vulnerable. And it was all because of her - the girl who did nothing but distract him so her friends could try and kill him.

_"You act like you've never been to a Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. I'm sure you've been to like a billion," Caroline teased as she walked towards a large tent with Klaus at her side. He hung his head down as a small smile crept up his face._

_"Um actually I haven't. I haven't tried to court anyone since Tatia," he confessed, "no one was ever able to catch my eye."_

_Klaus lifted his head up just enough for him to look into Caroline's eyes. She was quiet as his words sunk into her. The two remained silent for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Until Damon passed by an cleared his throat awkwardly. Klaus made a mental note to kill him later that night._

"So you brought me here to show me my life with Tyler and Klaus," Caroline sighed as she turned around to face her father.

"I did Sweetie but only to save your life. What you have seen today is only your future in the next couple of days. You haven't seen the worse of Tyler or the best of Klaus yet," Bill sighed sadly, "onto the next scene."

xxx

"Oh Tyler," Klaus called out as he stepped into the Lockwood residence for his daily check up, "it's your favorite big bad wolf."

"What do you want?" Tyler snapped as he quickly ran down the steps and stopped at the doorway.

Klaus glarred at him quietly as he continued to walk up the stairway. "I've come up on my lovely hybrids. Make sure that they haven't gotten themselves killed. But apparently something much more is going on upstairs."

"No!" Tyler called out quickly, "I mean you caught me man. Hayley's up there and I haven't told Caroline yet."

Klaus nodded quietly with disappointment upon his face before quickly smirking and speeding up the stairway. Tyler cursed out loud as he ran as fast as he could after the hybrid. But it was no use. By the time he had gotten upstairs, Klaus had already found her.

"It's not what it looks like," Tyler said calmly, holding his hands out.

"What is wrong with her?" Klaus asked quietly, ignoring all of Tyler's pleas. He turned towards the hybrid and quickly ran towards him, grabbing each side of his body and slamming him against the nearest wall. "What is wrong with her!"

Tyler could feel Klaus's hand stabbing through his chest and grabbing ahold of his heart. He coughed up as the amount of pain shot through his body. He knew if he moved one slight bit that Klaus would quickly pull his heart out of his body. "A spell - from - otherside."

Klaus removed his hand and dropped the hybrid to the ground before making his way over to Caroline. He carefully lifted her up into his arms against Tyler's will. If anyone was going to protect Caroline, it'd be him. "It seems I have bigger things to worry about. Don't worry Mate, I'll take good care of her."

With a wink he was gone, leaving Tyler to curse every possible thing he could think of at the Original.

xxx

A new story idea! Review if you want me to continue!


	2. 002

**First off I want to say thank you so much to all of my reviewers! You have no idea how good it makes me feel to know that I got nearly 30 reviews on one chapter! You guys really know how to motivate a girl (;**

**Secondly, I'm SO SORRY that it took FOREVER for me to update. my husband came in from offshore after 20 days away and he only had a week to spend with our daughter and me before having to leave again.**

**Anyway here's chapter two. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

**xxx**

"Soooo..." Caroline trailed off nervously as her head looked all around her, "do you...regret not becoming a...vampire?"

Bill Forbes hung his head down in guilt and disappointment. He knew the question was bond to come up, he just hadn't expected it to be soon. He took a deep sigh and managed to avoid Caroline's eyes. "No sweetie. I don't."

"Oh," Caroline nodded quietly. She was hurt. Her father didn't regret dying which meant he didn't regret choosing to not stay with her. He hated vampires so much that he had rathered leave her to be alone.

"I'm sorry Care Bear but you know how much I hate vampires," Bill sighed sadly instantly regretting her words as soon as he saw the look on Caroline's face. "Caroline I didn't mean- "

"No," she said softly, holding up a hand to stop her father from speaking any farther, "I get it. Let's just keep going."

"We're here," he said quietly, "so take a seat because this - this is something you have to see."

_Caroline stood quietly besides Hayley and Tyler as they walked up and down slowly while a group of hybrids stared out at them. She was beginning to feel a bit uneasy since she was the only one in the room without the werewolf gene. But she had promised Tyler she would help him and since she was such a good girlfriend, she wasn't going to back out of her promise now. _

_"Okay here's the plan," Tyler called out, "we're going to create a distraction to get Klaus here. We'll make a lie - we'll say one of you bit Caroline. He'll come running like the little puppy dog he is."_

_Caroline hated the entire plan. She hated being used as Klaus bait and she hated not having any say so whatsoever in the matter. Not to mention that she knew that as soon as Klaus found out about the plan he would kill Tyler and Hayley without a doubt._

_"That's when you," Tyler instructed, pointing to a young Chinese girl, "come in and stake him from behind. It won't kill him but it'll shock him."_

_"And then that's when I get to rip his heart out of his pretty little body," Hayley smirked playfully as she wrapped a finger up in her soft hair and twirled. _

_"Tyler, I don't think that's a good plan. If Klaus finds out- " Caroline tried to interrupt but it was no use._

_Tyler turned to face her quickly with his finger extended, "Are you a hybrid Caroline? Right didn't think so. Why don't you leave the decision making to us?"_

Caroline felt her mouth drop slightly as Tyler continued to ignore her pleas and protests because she 'wasn't a hybrid' like he had put it. He was really becoming worse than Klaus!

_"I'll make decisions especially when I'm used as bait! You know what Tyler? Find someone else to lure Klaus in. I'm done being a part of this 'pack' or whatever you want to call it," Caroline huffed angerily before turning on her heel and preparing to walk out of the room until she felt the sting. The sting of a werewolf's mouth biting her._

_She turned around quickly and exaimed the bite mark that had managed to rip through her leather jacket. The venom had already started to expand throughout her entire system, causing her to instantly grow weak. She looked up at Tyler, waiting for an apology for his 'friend's' unexceptable behavior but all he did was swallow silently._

_"She just _bit_ me!"_

_"Well," Tyler started quietly, "at least now Klaus can't say no."_

"So that's it? Tyler just let her bite me without saying anything or defending me?" Caroline asked with disbelief. This couldn't be her future. Tyler would never hurt her. That was the whole reason of him breaking the sire bond to Klaus.

"Keep watching," Bill Forbes instructed quietly. The scene had switched to Caroline lying limp on a couch in Tyler's living room. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders as she shivered uncontrollably. The bite was continuing to grow worse and without Klaus coming to her rescue she was dying.

_"He's going to come. I know it," Tyler stated, reassuring himself and Caroline. He hadn't expected Klaus to take this long to show up._

_"And when he does he'll kill her," Caroline whispered harshly. She knew the second Klaus found out that Hayley had bitten Caroline on purpose he'd kill the wolf. _

_Tyler sighed and turned his back to the blonde, "She's hiding. I sent her away to keep her safe."_

_"Why do you do this to me?" she sighed with tears forming at her eyes. She sat up quickly and started to cough up blood._

_"I'm sorry Care. But just think about how great our lives will be without Klaus," Tyler smiled happily as he tried to lighten up the mood. His smile fell slowly as he noticed Caroline continuing to stare at him with cold eyes._

_"Without Klaus I'd be dead."_

xxx

Bonnie wasn't even given a second to think before the Mikaelson's door flew open revealing a very amused looking Kol Mikaelson. He extended his hand across the doorway, blocking Bonnie from entering. "Ah, the beautiful Bennett witch. What a pleasant surprise."

"Where's your brother?" Bonnie asked bitterly. She wasn't happy about being here in the first place and she was not going to waste time getting to know a vampire.

"Brother? Oh yes, Finn. May his soul forever burn in Hell," Kol snickered. "Oh I'm sorry Darling. Where you talking abut Elijah? Hm haven't heard from him in quite some time now."

"You know who I'm talking about," Bonnie replied forcefully. She had offically found someone more annoying than Damon which she didn't even think was possible.

"Oh," Kol smirked, nodding slowly, "you're here to see Nik. Oh Bonnie Bennett, you little strumpet you. What will Caroline say when she learns that you've come to visit her boy toy?"

"Kol," said a threatening voice from behind the younger vampire, "be a gentleman and invite our guest in."

Kol rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh and moved aside, allowing Bonnie enough room to walk into the home. "You're beginning to sound like Elijah, Nik. Lighten up. Oh and Bonnie, sweetheart, whenever you're done with my brother I'll be in room."

"Go to hell," Bonnie snapped back earning a smirk from Kol. He would have her even if he'd have to try for her entire life. "What do you want Klaus?"

"It's simple. A truce," he looked up from his glass of whiskey, "you contact the dead witches, get Caroline back and I allow you to live."

"They refuse to help me. They've cut off my source to my magic - I won't be strong enough to do it by myself-"

"Don't test my patience love. You and I both know that there are ways to fix your little problem. I'm giving you until noon tomorrow to have Caroline back into her body. I suggest you hurry."

Bonnie glarred at him, wishing and thinking of every single thing she could do to cause him pain. "Caroline would never forgive you. If you hurt me, she'll never give you a chance."

Klaus looked up with emotionless eyes. "Yes well she wouldn't give me a chance either way so get to it."

xxx

Her eyes open slowly as she looked around and instantly remembered falling asleep after watching Hayley bite her. She quickly searched her am and checked that there was no bite on her...yet.

"Good evening," smiled her father from his place besides her. He had been sitting quietly for the past hour as he waited for her to wake up.

"Am I dead now?" Caroline asked quietly. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed quickly, removing them just in time to see Bill laughing and shaking his head no.

"Not exactly. Ready to see more?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Caroline muttered even though she already knew the answer. She looked up and saw that they were back at the Lockwood mansion but this time she was laying nearly lifelessly on the couch with Klaus kneeling besides her.

_"What have you gotten yourself into now sweetheart?" he muttered hopelessly. He flipped her arm over and looked at the bite. It was worse than the last one he had healed her from._

_"I'm dying, aren't I?" she whispered as a tear slowly leaked out of the corner of her eye. "You shouldn't have came. He's trying to kill you. I was collateral damage."_

_Klaus's lips came together as he gently brushed a blonde strand of hair from her face. Truthfully they had already tried to attack him but he wasn't a foolish man. He had easily taken Hayley down without a problem. He couldn't make anymore hybrids and she had bit Caroline so he did the easiest thing - killed her. "And should I have not come? Knowing that you were dying?"_

_"Why do you care?" she asked quietly. She moved her body slightly in order to make room for Klaus to sit besides her. _

_"Truthfully even I don't know the answer to that. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I allowed you to die," he answered honestly as he slowly rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, "so on you go. Have at it love."_

_Caroline's hands slowly wrapped around his arm as she brought his wrist closer to her mouth. Her lips landed smoothly on his skin and slowly but surely her fangs pierced through his flesh, allowing his sweet tasting blood to flow down her throat. She closed her eyes as the pleasure washed over her, causing her to release a slight moan. She was sure Klaus hadn't missed it judging by the way he held her close against his chest with his hand grabbing at her the back of her head._

Caroline coughed awkwardly. She knew her and Klaus weren't doing _that _but it still was a pretty intimate situation and she felt extremely uncomfortable watching it with her dad. She slowly glanced over with the corner of her eyes and found her father looking to the ground obviously extremely embarrassed. Well, at least she wouldn't have to sit through some fatherly advice session.

_Caroline closed her eyes once more before letting his wrist fall from her mouth. She had taken more than enough blood from him and she was curious as to why he hadn't stopped her after he knew she would heal. She decided it'd be best not to question him._

_"I hope you know that as soon as I come across your hybrid boyfriend I will rip his heart out," Klaus commented softly. He didn't care what Caroline had to say about the matter. Tyler had tried to overstep him and he didn't take betrayal lightly._

_"He's confused. He thinks he has to be some hybrid leader. You can't kill him," Caroline replied sternly. Even though Tyler had put her through so much and allowed Hayley to hurt her, he was still her friend._

_"Caroline, love, forgive me for my confusion but you want to save the guy who caused you harm?" Klaus sighed as he pinched the bridge between his nose._

_"Let's not forget about how many times you've caused me harm," she muttered quietly. _

_He let out a frustrated growl. Caroline was always so difficult with him and he wasn't sure how much longer he would tolerate her attitude. He had spared her life numerous times and allowed her to talk to him in ways that no one else ever had, but eventually enough would be enough._

_He turned around on his heel to find her sitting quietly in her bed with her knees pressed against her chest. Her eyes were on him and he felt as if she was daggering him over and over again. "If it wouldn't be beacuse of me you'd be dead. You're forgetting that this isn't the first time I've saved your life."_

_"So you do one good thing and I'm not supposed to consider you evil anymore?" she snapped back bitterly. She knew she was being rude and unthankful but she couldn't risk becoming friends with a monster._

_"Caroline-" he growled._

_"No," she interrupted, "how about you leave. Thanks for the blood. You know where the door is."_

The scene before the two slowly faded away leaving Caroline more confused than ever. Sure, Klaus had healed from the werewolf bite but in the meantime he had also wanted to kill Tyler. How was this supposed to help her decide which future was best? To her it seemed like both choices were pretty screwed up.

"That's it?" Caroline asked after moments of silence, "I don't get to see what happens?"

"That's all I'm allowed to show you for that moment in time," Bill explained as he held his hand out to Caroline, "we have to rest and wait until the morning to see the next event."

"But how is this supposed to help me?" she asked, her thoughts coming out loud.

"All in due time Caroline. Be patient."

Be patient? Right. She could do that. Oh who was she kidding? She wanted answers now and she planned on getting them.

xxx

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked as soon as Bonnie walked into Elena's house. She had called Elena minutes ago explaining that they had a problem and needed to find a solution quick.

"Klaus is what's wrong," Bonnie sighed, "he wants Caroline brought back tomorrow by noon or else he'll kill me."

"So we lose a witch. Big deal. We'll find another," Damon shrugged as he finished off the rest of his scotch. Elena turned around to face him quickly with a displeasing look.

"What Damon means is," Stefan growled as he glarred at his brother, "Klaus won't harm you. We'll make sure of it."

"What's his deal anyway? It's like he has some sort of creepy obessission with Caroline. It's disgusting," Elena sighed. She folded her arms across her chest as she waited for the others to reply.

"Look everybody just calm down. We'll figure it out," Stefan instructed calmly.

"Well Brother," Damon smirked, "I suggest you figure it out fast unless you want to become roadkill too."

xxx


	3. 003

**CAROLINES POV**

To say I was confused would be an understatement. Here I was, back at home in Mystic Falls, thinking I had the perfect relationship with Tyler. We were in the middle of pretending to be broken up so that he could defeat Klaus therefore giving us a happy perfect Klaus free relationship.

But then there was Klaus who as much as I hated to admit it, had somehow managed to get under my skin with his stupid romantic drawings and his old time pick up lines...it was truly and honestly perfect. But he was _completely _off limits. Dating your best friend's enemy is strictly prohibited.

And then there was this entire future thing my dad had brought me here to see. And suddenly _nothing _at all made sense anymore. Everything I had lived in the past and thought I knew was slowly becoming one big jumble lie that even I didn't know what to believe or what not to believe.

If what I was seeing was true...that meant that Tyler went crazy and became the Klaus that we all saw when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. Tyler had started to care about 'his' hybrids and only his hybrids so much that he didn't even care that Hayley bit me. I knew I couldn't be with someone like that. Hell that's one of the reasons I'd never give Klaus a chance!

But then there was future Klaus who was still the same Klaus as past tense Klaus but just more...human. He had saved me - like he always does. He had been caring and protective and just...perfect. He had been there for me when Tyler wasn't able to. But that still didn't change anything right? Just because I see a glimpse at the future or something doesn't mean I should automatically dump Tyler to be with Klaus. Right?

My thoughts cleared the second I heard _his _voice.

_Tyler sat in front of the large fireplace with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and tears fresh in his eyes. He had lost his best friend all because of some stupid werewolf bite that Klaus seemed to make a big deal out of. He had killed her. Tore her head from her body without hesitation. And he wasn't able to do anything but sit back and watch._

_"Tyler..." Caroline started softly. Originally, she had shown up at house to break up with him and call him ever name in the book. But seeing him so upset made her instantly regret thinking about hurting him more than he already was._

_"Don't," he sighed roughly, holding his hand out to silence her, "just don't."_

_"She tried to kill me. She could have killed me if Klaus wouldn't have-"_

_"Don't you understand Care?" he shouted, suddenly rising from his seat and turning to look at her quickly, "She wasn't just one of those werewolves working to defeat Klaus. She was my best friend and he killed her. She was a leader in my pack and she's gone."_

_"Correct me if I'm wrong," Caroline growled, her hands on her hips, "but isn't an alpha male's 'leader' also known as his _mate_?"_

_"Caroline," Tyler growled, using his two hands to rub up and down his face._

_"Don't Caroline me. I don't agree with Klaus killing, but if he had to kill someone at least it was the evil fur _slut _who bit me in front of my boyfriend," she snapped back bitterly, "and in case you didn't know, we are _so _done."_

_"So you're defending him now?" Tyler laughed sarcastically, "That's fine Care. Run back to him. Just remember - I will kill him. And when I do, I'll also kill anyone or anything that stands in my way. Including you."_

So that was that. Tyler had just basically threatened my life. Without caring. I stared back in shock..pain..hurt..confusion. How could someone who claimed to love me so much easily tell me that he would kill me without a doubt?

I turned my back to my dad as I wrap my arms around my body. I was sick of being the girl people wanted to kill. First my mom wanted to kill me because I was a vampire. Then Klaus wanted to use me as a sacrifice before he knew me. Then Damon wanted to kill me just to kill me. Then my own father wanted to kill me because I couldn't be 'fixed.' And now Tyler wanted to kill me because I wouldn't go along with his plan.

The tears came slowly and silently. Over the past few months I had managed to learn how to cry without drawing to much attention to myself. I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me or seeing me as weak little Caroline. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. I knew Daddy could tell I was crying but he didn't even bother to come to my side. He never was there for me.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked awkwardly. I let out a soft sigh before turning around and nodding my head yes.

It didn't take long for the scene to come.

_Caroline beat her fist against the front entrance with full force. She could have easily broken the door down but she didn't want to earn anymore enemies than she already had. She knew he would come. She could just about feel his little stupid smirk from where she was standing._

_"Yes?" Rebekah asked as the door flew open, clearly annoyed at how loud Caroline had been knocking, "Can I help you or do you plan to break down our door all bloody day?"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed herself past Rebekah, ignoring the shouts and commands Rebekah was hollering from behind her. She didn't care about the evil blood slut. She was here on a mission._

_"Klaus!"_

_"Yes sweetheart?"_

_Her heart stopped on a dime as his voice came out from behind her...directly into her ear. Her body instantly became covered in goosebumps at how close he was to her causing her to lose her train of thought for a moment. She quickly covered her face in the best flirty smile she possibly could._

_"Can we talk somewhere..." her eyes traveled to Rebekah, "private?"_

_"Of course," Klaus smirked as he offered his hand out to her. She looked down in disgust and rolled her eyes playfully before looping her arm through his own causing him to smile a true smile._

_As soon as the door shut she crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him with a displeased smile. "You killed her."_

_"I've killed a lot of 'hers' sweetheart," he teased playfully._

_"You know _exactly _who I'm talking about," she replied with a stern voice. She knew she couldn't give into Klaus's playful acts or else he would never give her a truthful answer._

_"In my defense she almost killed you."_

_"_But _two wrongs don't make a right," she reminded him as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her voice to crack. Everything was silent as he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered slightly._

_"Does this wrong make it right?" he whispered before lowering his lips to her neck and placing small kisses up and down her flesh. Caroline's eyes instantly closed at the amount of pleasure that had taken over her._

"Okay we are not watching this!" Caroline practically shouted as she grabbed her father's hand and ran as fast as she could. Her mind had a thousand thoughts racing through it and she did not need her father watching her and Klaus engage in foreplay or sex or _whatever _that was. "I'm done with this whole future thing if that's what I have to look forward to in the next couple of weeks."

Her voice was cut short as the sky around her grew dark and then back light again. She looked at her father wide fear filled eyes as everything around her started to spin. "Daddy?"

"Caroline!" he called out, his voice sounding miles away even though he was in front of her, "Care Bear. Can you hear me?"

"Daddy!" she cried out, fear instantly taking over her entire body.

"Caroline. Someone has broken the barrier. If you can hear me I love you!"

Caroline felt her entire body shake with sobs as the world blacked out.

xxx

She awoke with a start and instantly flew into a sitting position. Her hands flew to her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. She had just gotten her father back and had to go through the pain of losing him all over again. She was crying so hard she didn't even feel another body climb into the bed and sit besides her.

"Caroline," his voice called out with.. fear? in it, "Caroline, please answer me. Are you hurt love?"

She looked up as soon as the word love left his mouth. Only one person called her love.

"You!" she shouted through the sobs, "Just get away from me with your romantic drawings and hot hybrid sex and sweet nothings!"

She pushed him away with all her strength, surprising even his own self as he felt his body moving slightly away before climbing to her feet and speeding out of his room as fast as she could.

xxx

**Okay so she's back in her body in present tense time and she's confused. the next few chapters will be confusing for Caroline as she battles with loving Tyler but remembering what she saw.**


	4. 004

**Caroline's POV**

It'd been three days since I had been pulled back into the future and exactly three days since I last saw Klaus, Tyler, or anyone but Princess Booboo for that matter. I wasn't in the mood to be bubbly Caroline nor was I in the mood to hear about Elena's latest boy drama or Bonnie's latest amazing witch news. And I was more than glad to be away from Tyler's creepy hybrid problem and to be far _far _away from physcopathic Klaus.

Today was one of those days where I pulled out the pink bunny pajamas. They were only worn on special occausions such as break ups, deaths, girl nights, or anything in that depressing matter. Normally I'd have Bonnie and Elena sitting besides me in their own depressing pajamas while chowing down on a bowl of ice cream but not tonight. Tonight it was just me, my pajamas, my bowl of ice cream, and at least five depressing love stories.

I sighed as soon as I heard the light knock on my bedroom door. It was more than likely my mom, coming to check up on me. It was kind of crazy how it took me becoming a vampire for her to suddenly become interested in my life.

"Hey Hunny," she said lightly as she peeked into my room, "just checking to see how you were doing. I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine," I lie with the biggest smile ever, "really Mom. I'm a vampire."

She looked down to the ground with one of those puzzled looks. "That's what I'm worried about Sweetie. I'm worried about you turning it off."

Right. Of course that's why she's worried because after all, vampires are only known to be emotionless heartless evil creatures who spend their lives hunting on the innocent.

"I won't," I whisper back softly. I refused to cry in front of my mom. She nods once more before gently closing my door behind her and walking back into the living room leaving me to bury my head into my pillow and sob silently.

xxx

She had been crying for two hours and probably would have continued crying if it wouldn't have been for the knock at the door. She had waited for three minutes to see if her mom would answer it but apparently she wasn't home judging by the continuing knocking. She quickly tied her hair up and wipped at her eyes, glancing in a nearby mirror quickly before rushing towards the door.

"Bonnie," Caroline smiled reluctantly, "what are you doing here?"

"I brought chocolate," Bonnie replied with a sweet smile as she held up the numerous bags of delicious sweets. Caroline sighed with relief as she quickly pulled her friend into her home. "So care to tell me what's been bothering you or do I have to figure it out myself?"

"It's nothing," Caroline answered, trying to convince herself that it really wasn't anything worth worrying about, "really. I'll be fine."

"Caroline," Bonnie said sternly, her brow raised slightly, "you've been my best friend since first grade. And you know that you are a terrible liar."

Caroline felt the corner of her lips tugging into a large smile as she giggled along with Bonnie. She couldn't lie - Bonnie was right, she was a _horrible _liar. With a sigh she turned towards Bonnie, "I don't even know where to begin."

"How about we start with where you went whenever you kinda disappeared for a few days?" Bonnie suggested. Caroline nodded silently as she took a seat across from Bonnie and started speaking.

Surprisingly, as soon as her mouth opened she couldn't stop. She told Bonnie everything from seeing her dad to being confused with Tyler and Klaus. She told Bonnie about Hayley biting her and Klaus being there for her and even told her that she didn't know what to do anymore. And even more surprisingly, Bonnie just sat there quietly and listened without even butting in to tell Caroline about how much of an idiot she was.

"And then I was just _taken _from him. I couldn't even say goodbye," Caroline finished. She waited quietly for the lectural that never came. She glanced up at Bonnie to see her friend with a guilty look on her face.

"Klaus forced me to take you away," Bonnie confessed after moments of silence, "he threatened my family if I didn't have you back in your body."

"Of course!" Caroline shouted, jumping out of her seat, "How did I not know? Of course he would do something like that! God the nerve of him!"

Bonnie and Caroline grew silent as they heard another knock from the door. Caroline knew without opening the door that it was Tyler outside, waiting anxiously for her to answer. "Caroline. I know you're in there. I'm worried about you. Please. Open up."

Caroline placed her finger to her lips as she quickly moved to the front door. Truthfully she wasn't ready to see him yet. She wasn't sure when she would feel ready enough to see either him or Klaus. "Tyler."

Before she was able to say another word she felt Tyler's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into his chest. His head rested on her shoulder as he embraced her tightly. "I missed you so much."

Images of Tyler and the hyrbids flashed through her mind causing her to quickly remove herself from his embrace. She felt guilt as soon as she saw the flashes of hurt wash across his face. "I'm sorry. It's just - a lot has been going on and I missed you too. I really did Ty. But I need to be alone right now."

"Right," Tyler replied stiffly, "alone. Fine. Alright."

He turned on his heel without another word leaving Caroline to stare out at him in silence. She felt bad upsetting Tyler but she couldn't get her emotions sorted out right now.

"Ouch," Bonnie commented as Caroline walked back into the kitchen, "that was tough."

"Tell me about it," Caroline muttered, "I just wish I could know how to fix this. I mean obviously Klaus was the better choice but he's _Klaus. _He's evil and manipulative and just plain...horrible."

"I have a solution to your problem," Bonnie replied, "I could send you back."

xxx

She sat across from Bonnie with her hands folded in her lap as Bonnie lite the candles around them. After Bonnie had suggested sending her back Caroline couldn't help but happily agree to go along with the plan. It meant seeing more of her possible future plus spending more time with her dad.

"Alright," Bonnie stated as she looked up from the Grimoire, "I just need something of yours that way incase something goes wrong and I need you back all I have to do is grab that object and say a quick spell."

"Easy enough," Caroline shrugged as she moved her hair aside and removed a necklace her mom had gotten her for her thirteen birthday.

"And you're sure about this?" Bonnie asked one last time.

"Positive," Caroline smiled happily. Bonnie nodded in reply as she grabbed ahold of Caroline's hands and began to chant. Her words grew faster and faster as the air around them started to pick up. Caroline cracked on eye open to see a trail of blood leaking from Bonnie's nose and coming close to her lips. Panic set in as Bonnie's body started to shake before their hands flew apart. Within seconds Caroline's body was on fire as she faded away into the darkness.

xxx

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the fact that her dad was waiting patiently for her. The second thing she noticed was that everything around her was different. The town seemed to be more updated and the people walking past them didn't seem to be anyone she recognized.

"Good evening love. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake."

Her heart dropped to her toes as she spun around quickly to find the hybrid smirking at her. "What is _he _doing here?!"

"Did you really think your witch would be allowed to send you into the future and stay alive?" he asked playfully, "Now on we go. I believe we have a future to see."

xxx

Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Review and let me know!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

FIRST OFF, don't bite my head off but this isn't another chapter lol. sorry. it's actually an author's note. I need opinions from everyone!

Last chapter I included Klaus in going to the future with Caroline but i receieved mix emotions about it. I need to know how everyone feels about this and what they think i should do. if a majority of you want him to leave, I will make a way to have him not go with her. if a majority of you want him there, i'll keep him.

so please reply with what you think and i'll really appreciate it! and thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked my story. your support really motivates me!


	6. 006

_Earlier That Day_

She pulled the hood of her jacket closer to her face using it as a shield to both the cold air and the possible fact that one of her friend's would see her waiting outside the Mikaleson's door. The last thing she wanted was Caroline popping up besides her and asking her twenty questions as to why and what she was doing here.

She wasn't exactly ready to face one of the Mikaelsons since they all were pretty tough to tolerate. She knew if Rebekah would answer the door she'd be in for a world of sarcastic remarks and eye rolls but if Kol would be the one to answer he'd shower her in compliments and unwanted attention.

"Bonnie," Klaus called out as soon as the door flew open to reveal the witch, "looking for something sweetheart?"

She let out a sigh of relief. She hated Klaus just as much as the next guy but she was beginning to see that he was surprisingly the sane one of the group. "We need to talk."

He slowly moved to the side and extended an arm, allowing Bonnie to walk into his home. She crossed her arms across her waist and held herself tightly before giving Klaus a warning glare and making her way into the home. "My siblings are out for the day so feel free to speak as you wish. Bourbon?"

Bonnie glanced over to where he was standing at a bar with a fifth of Bourbon in one hand and an empty glass in the other. He quickly filled the glass up and raised it to his lips, glancing back at her once more. "I'm not here to socialize, Klaus."

His lips twitched into his trademark smirk. Of course he knew the witch wasn't here to talk about the weather or about who won the football game last night but it didn't stop him from having a bit of fun. "You don't say."

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" Bonnie snapped instantly. Klaus was wasting time and the less time she spent around him the better she would feel.

"You may want to watch your tongue sweetheart," Klaus warned as he fixed himself yet another glass of Bourbon, "it just may be removed from your mouth if you continue to snap at me. Carry on."

With a sigh she closed her eyes and debated on rather or not she was doing the right thing. In a way she could understand that Caroline would be upset with her but she was worried about her best friend and there was only one person who could save her without getting them both killed in the process. "When I touched her I saw something. More like two people. You and Tyler."

"Yes well it appears that is how Caroline and I have been meeting lately. With my defiant hybrid tagging along at her side," he shrugged, "it's a shame that those hybrids are a dying breed. I truthfully have no use for him any longer."

"It was different this time. It was two flashes - one with you and her acting...normal," Bonnie decided that normal would be the best way to describe the situation she saw, "and the other was of Tyler and her fighting."

He lowered his eyes to the ground as a small smile crept up onto his face. He knew it would come eventually. He was willing to wait a lifetime but he knew that one day she would show up at his door ready for him to show her what the world had to offer.

"Caroline was brought onto the otherside. To do what I'm not sure. How? I'm not sure of that either. Whatever magic was used I can't channel it. It's like it doesn't exsist," Bonnie explained, "but messing with the otherside can cause problems in the present time without even knowing about them until it's too late."

"My mother's doing?" he asked quickly, his head flying up to catch Bonnie's stare. If his mother had anything to do with what was happening to Caroline he would be sure to find her and remove her heart before sending her straight back to hell.

"No. No this is something different," Bonnie sighed while fiddling with her hands, "I'm sending her back. And since Tyler can be killed..."

"You want me to go back with her, end the source of the magic, and save Caroline's life once again," he replied, finishing her sentence for her.

"Right," Bonnie confirmed, "I don't like you and I do not trust you but if there's one thing I'm sure of it's that you won't let anything happen to Caroline. There's another problem. I'm still not strong enough for a spell like this. I can handle sending Caroline back but I can't send you back as well. You'll need another witch."

"Shouldn't be a problem. After all, you witches aren't exactly extinct nowadays," Klaus replied playfully. "But I do have one question for you, Bonnie. Caroline's body was left unprotected when she went to the otherside. Once I go to the otherside, mine will be left unprotected as well. What's stopping you and your friends from killing me?"

"Already figured out. Once you find you a witch, let me know. I have a spell that can be used to preserve someone's body until their soul returns. As long as your soul is away from your body, nothing can happen to it. It takes two witches to complete it so you'll need to find one soon."

"Right well," he paused, "it seems that my siblings have just returned home so if you want to avoid Kol's annoying comments I suggest you take the back exit."

Bonnie nodded silently as she quickly gathered her stuff up and started to walk away. She looked back one last time, "And Klaus? Don't make me regret this."

He watched Bonnie leave before making sure the door was shut firmly and walking back over to his couch. He plopped himself down casually as he reached over and grabbed ahold of his sketch book. Over the years he had numerous books filled with his artwork but this one would be the one book that he would never allow anyone to see other than himself.

He flipped the cover, revealing a drawing of Caroline from the night of the decade's dance. She had a smile on her face and was dancing happily but instead of Tyler, it was him. The next page was of Caroline sleeping peacefully - he had drawn it while watching over her body. The folllowing pages were of Caroline, each different poses and different locations. He had some of her laughing, some of her crying, and some of her glarring hatefully at him. He gaurded his sketch book with his life. If the book would fall into the wrong hands, they'd instantly go after Caroline to hurt him.

xxx

"You can't be here!" she screamed as she jabbed a finger into Klaus' chest earning a honest chuckle from him. "You need to go now."

She turned towards her dad quickly, "He needs to go_ now_. Bye Klaus. Poof. Go. Gone!"

"Sorry love but even you know I'm not that easy to get rid of," he replied before walking past her and over to the man he assumed was her father, "you must be the infamous Bill Forbes."

"And you must be the famous Klaus Mikaelson," Bill replied bitterly with his arms folded across his chest. Klaus glarred at him for a moment before feeling his lip slowly cave into a smirk.

"So you've heard about me. Lovely."

"Okay now that you've met how about a good bye," Caroline suggested as she rushed to Klaus' side and grabbed his shoulder, "on you go. Back to wherever you came. Hate to see you leave so soon but you have to go."

She felt him stiften as her heart dropped to her feet at the sound of her voice. Every ounce of force that she had been using on him vanished as soon as he turned around with his eyes opened widely and his mouth slightly open.

"Klaus, _please _if you've ever had one ounce of respect in your body you should use it now. Please Klaus, _please _don't watch this," she pleaded, her voice coming out as a strain.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice coming out as barely a whisper.

_"I was beginning to think I'd never find you," his whispered, his voice breaking as she walked over to him, stopping seconds away from him. _

"Klaus!" Caroline begged, "Please stop. Please for me."

_"As much as I hate you, I can't stay away from you. You're like this annoying tick. And somehow you've gotten under my skin and I can't shake you."_

He turned back towards Caroline, his yellow eyes suddenly appearing as he roared loudly. "What is this!"

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I am not supposed to feel but for some reason I do."_

Caroline remained silent as each word played over in her mind causing her to close her eyes tightly and swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She felt as his hands found her body and slammed her into some sort of barrier as his chest moved up and down quickly due to his heavy breathing. "Answer me!"

"Our future!" she screamed, finally regaining her strength and quickly pushing his body away from her. "Our possible future that we will _never ever _happen because no matter what you do or how many times you save me, you will _always _be the heartless monster who only cares about himself and his hybrid slaves!"

"Where are you Mother?" Klaus roared as he turned around and shouted into the sky, "I know this is of your doing. Show yourself so I can return you back to Hell."

"Take me home Daddy," Caroline stated bitterly, "I've seen enough. The sooner I can get the hell away from him the better."

"I can't say that your company is wanted right no either Darling," Klaus spat out earning himself an eye roll.

"Heartless physcopathic monster," Caroline muttered.

"Resorting to name calling now? Even I thought you were more mature than that," Klaus replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Enough!" Bill shouted after listening to the two threaten to kill each other, "Let me get one thing straight. You lay one hand on my daughter and I will personally see to it that you be killed. Understand?"

"Says the man that tried to fix his own daughter by nearly burning her to death," Klaus smirked. His smirk instantly fell as soon as he felt her hand collide with his cheek causing his face to move to the side quickly.

His hand instantly wrapped around her wrist and snapped it to the side, breaking it in the process. He hadn't meant to hurt her but he didn't tolerate abuse. He had gone through enough abuse with Mikael and he wasn't about to allow Caroline bloody Forbes lay one hand on him. "Try that again love. I won't be as nice next time."

She glarred at him before quickly using her other hand to twist his hand away from her. She rushed at him using her vampire speed as the veins beneath her eyes exposed and her fangs came seconds away from his flesh. "Go to Hell."

_"You're pathetic. You know that right? You can't do anything right. You ruin everyone's plans all because you were so worked up about saving Klaus. Well congrats Caroline. You saved him alright and it's because of you that he's coming after me."_

She removed herself from his body as her head snapped at the sound of his voice. Her eyes quickly found Tyler standing inches away from the future her. "No. No. Please no. Please."

_"Hayley's werewolf bite should have killed you. It would have been better for me. I could have killed Klaus and easily became alpha male, but no, like I said. You ruined that for me."_

Klaus felt every single ounce of anger that his body was capiable of holding swell up at once. How dare he even think he could speak to Caroline in that way? She wasn't pathetic - she was breathtakingly strong. He would kill Tyler the second they returned home and he would force that Hayley to eat his heart the second it was removed from his body.

His eyes broke to find Caroline grabbing on to him desperately, her blue eyes searching his with the most fear he had ever seen in her. "Please don't watch this. Please..."

Her voice broke on the last word as a single tear leaked down her cheek. But he couldn't break his eyes off of the scene in front of him. Tyler was hurting her - not physically - but emotionally and that was enough to upset him.

"Klaus," Caroline shouted, punching her fist against his chest to catch his attention, "Please. I'll do anything. If you stop listening I'll go on a date with you!"

The words were out of her mouth before she could even register what had been said but it seemed to do the job. He looked down at her with a smirk on his face, clearly not interested in what was happening behind them any longer. "A date as in actually take the chance to get to know me and enjoy your time with me?"

"That would be what a date is considered," she sighed sadly. Tyler would _love _this one. "But! No expensive dresses and do _not _try to buy me off."

"As you wish-" Klaus started but was silenced by placing a hand over where his heart should be. He gripped at his skin as the burning started to take over his entire body. He opened his mouth to accuse Caroline of doing something to cause the pain but shut it as soon as he saw her doubled over in pain with her hands clawing at her head. Whatever was happening had nothing to do with Caroline.

"Daddy do something!" Caroline begged but looked up to find herself alone with Klaus - the world that was just before them completely gone. "What's happening?"

_"Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster."_

Klaus shut his eyes as tight as they could possibly go as Caroline's voice sang the word monster through his mind. He had heard it before but there was something about the way her voice was speaking it that was driving him mad. His eyes flew open as soon as the voices stopped.

_She was sitting in a chair besides him, chains on her feet and vervain ropes tied around her wrists. Her mouth was stained with her own blood and her shoulders were lined with wooden stakes. She was on the verge of death judging by her current appearance and way of speaking._

"Klaus? Klaus! What's wrong?" Caroline asked quickly as she stuided his facial expression. His eyes were glarring hatefully and his mouth was shut straight.

_He hung from chains besides her. The chains obviously had to be spelled by a powerful witch to be able to hold him. He roared at the Salvatores as they happily used a white oak stake to draw across his chest, leaving a burning red line of blood to never heal._

_Elena turned towards Caroline with a wicked look upon her face as she held two vervain plants. Slowly she placed them against Caroline's eyelids, causing the girl to scream out in pain. Klaus faught as hard as he possibly could to get to her side - kill the doppelganger and everyone else but found himself unable to break free._

_"She's his weakness," Elena laughed sourly, "if we kill her first - he'll suffer more."_

"Klaus?" Caroline shouted as the panic set in, "Klaus. What's wrong?"

"Don't you see it?" he answered with a low growl, his eyes never leaving the empty air resting before them.

"See what?" she asked slowly, squinting her eyes in hope to see whatever he was talking about.

_"Oh Tyler," Damon snug out. Klaus watched as his old hybrid walked over to Caroline like he was something worth getting excited about. He kissed Caroline's wrist slowly causing even more anger to arise inside of him. Her screams filled the air as his yellow eyes appeared followed by the fangs. Within seconds he had managed to place at least six bite marks into Caroline's arm._

Klaus grabbed at Caroline's neck before she even had a chance to move. He tightened his grip on her making her almost positive that he had broken at least five bones. Her hands instantly found his as they tried to free her body from his hold but was unable to.

"Klaus," she coughed out, "it's me."

His dark eyes changed to a lighter shade suddenly as his hold on her loosened up. He looked at her with confused eyes as she returned the stare. Both opened their mouths to speak but each shut them back without one word being spoken.

"What's happening?" she whispered out right before releasing a loud scream.

xxx

incase you didn't know, klaus was having a hallucination.


End file.
